Deceitful Innocence
by juniperlei
Summary: Liela looks like a cute innocent girl, with her light brown hair and freckles, and maybe one part of her is that way ,but what of the other part the part that is hidden, her sin? Rated T for gore and language :D slight AU IS BEING REWRITTEN :D
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Fma I just own my OCs.**

**Prologue**

Water, 35 liters. He poured it into the tub as he thought of her smile.

Carbon, 20 kilograms. Her beautiful smile and her beautiful deep blue eyes that had glistened in the sun.

Ammonia, 4 liters. He thought of her voice as she called for him. "Brother, come on come play with me"a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm busy" would always be his reply how he regretted those words.

Lime, 1.5 kilograms. "but your always working on that Alchimy stuff. You never play any more".

"Its Alchemy, and its going to make use lots of money when I become a state alchemist"was his reply most of the time.

"Alchimy is stupid"then she would storm off like always if only he had known.

Phosphorous, 800 grams. Her hair the lightest brown almost blond that would stick out in a cute mess on her head.

Salt, 250 grams. Her wide blue eyes staring at him through the shaggy bangs hanging in her face.

Saltpeter, 100 grams. Her cute little nose , freckles dotting it and her cheeks.

Sulfur, 80 grams. She was the perfect picture of innocence and youth.

Fluorine, 7.5, if he would have known he would have went to play with her and stop her from climbing up that tree.

iron, 5, if he was there he could have caught her he could have saved her. If he was there, but he wasn't he never was.

silicon,3 grams, she was innocent not a bad bone in her body and yet and yet, _she_ died not him. He deserved death for ignoring her for not being there, he was _never _there.

and trace amounts of 15 other elements. He poured the last bit in and that's why "I'm taking her back if it costs my whole soul my whole body".

He cut his finger and watched it drip into the container in the alchemy circle he created. He walked to the edge avoiding lines and got into position.

"THATS WHY IM TAKING HER BACK, TAKE ANYTHING JUST GIVE MY SISTER HER LIFE BACK!' With that he clapped his hands together and placed them on the circle and watched as a eye appeared in the middle of the circle and tendrils grabbed his body and he began to disappear.

He then heard a voice " Foolish human"...

**Well tell me you want an update or if it sucks and it should not continue. Review Review the button is calling COME TO ME I HAVE COOKIES. Nah but cookies are good aren't they?**


	2. The orphan ?

The orphan?

"Behold! The Lord hath descended from his heavenly throne. To save thee from all thy sins. For I am Father emissary of the Sun God..." the radio broadcast ed and the speaker the supposed "Holy man" continued to ramble.

"A religious broadcast on the radio"? Asked a suit of armor with a surprisingly boyish voice.

Suddenly they heard a loud thump. The Elrics quickly turned around to see a small girl around ten sitting on a stool next to Ed seeming like she appeared out of thin air. She was wearing a dress that was a little more than rag and she had no shoes.

"So I guess its the usual eh Liela?"asked the shop owner.

"Yup"she replied.

"And would you perchance have money this time ?"

"Well you see I was walking down the street when suddenly whoosh an giant fly dropped from the sky and it sucked up all my money and flew away!"

"Yeah yeah sure here today its on the house again ..."he said as he handed her a glass of juice.

"Yum juice"! She quickly slurped the liquid down it was gone in a second.

"Thanks old man for the juice see you tomorrow."she said before she ran off.

Needless to say the Elrics where perplexed. "who was that" Edward asked.

"Oh her she's Liela an orphan whose been living her for about a year now. She just sorta showed up one day with no explanation. Been here ever since no one knows her her name we just call he Liela because of the outlandish lies she always tells."

"Shouldn't she be in a orphanage or something?"asked Al.

"We tried to get her to stay in one, but she always says she not an orphan and she doesn't belong there, because she has a family, but we've never seen her with anyone."

Edward and Alphonse both looked at her disappearing form as she ran back to where ever she came from.

"So any ways what are guys circus performers?"

With Liela

She ran threw the streets till she found a secluded area in a alley and turned off her illusion. Changing her her appearance from a skinny malnourished girl in rags to a girl with light brown hair and one deep purple eye and one blue and she was wearing a sleeve less turtle neck shirt that ended two inches above her belly button revealing a Ouroboros beside her belly button and her pants where baggy black pants and her shoes where a gladiator type sandals.

"looks like the Elric's are here Hehehe! This is going to be fun!"she grinned evilly her smile threatening to split her face. "Haha! Yes _very _fun indeed." Her blue eye began to have purple leak into it as she cackled and grinned. She then began to sing softly to her self as she faded into the shadows as her illusion morphed her into a peddler and covered her song to sound like mumbles.

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children _

_The Time's Come To **Play**_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Magic_

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beaut_y_ And_

_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And _

_**Deceptions...**_

**Do you like it is it good enough? Oh and thank you to Megan May, neoko-chan,trevtrev04, and Yuuki-sma-13 you all get COOKIES FOR REVIEWING :D and some PIE oh and ill give a give a cookie to who ever can guess her sin name first ! :) or the movie the songs from or you can do both and get a double cookie !Oh and I don't own fma or the song, and REVIEW PLEASE! did you like it did you hate it was it so awesome that you want to eat with pie ? PLEASE TELL ME!**


	3. Ghosts of the past

**WARNING VERY SAD AND SORTTA GORY DONT READ IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT oh and this is a look into Liela's past if you dont want to read gore scroll down till it says END OF GORE**

**_3. Ghosts of past_**

_Singing in first part and just for emphasis latter_

**Song Jen Titus Oh Death**

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
Won't you spare me over another year_

The verse floated across the battlefield as explosions sound and cry's where heard and smoke bellowed into the sky. She watched it all from her vantage point at the top of a abandoned church.

_But __what is this, that I cant see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me_

Guns shots where heard all around as men, women and children where gunned down laying in pools of blood.

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul_

She watched as Amestris soldiers gun down a Father protecting his family as they tried to escape only to be shot down falling on his knees and then falling forward. The wife and small baby she held following soon after and there small daughter of maybe 10 looked on in horror the soldier was about to shoot until he himself was shot from behind by an Ishballan.

Tears streaked down the girls face she fell to her knees and started to weep into her hands, shaking and clawing her hands into scalp causing blood to run down her fingers.

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,_

She looked and saw a small child grieving over the mutilated corpse of his mother laying in blood with cold unseeing eyes. The other apparently was shot sown in front of the child while trying to escape the fire that now engulfed their house.

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

Flames began to rise higher dancing with the wind and with the song floating with it. It ruffled her hair and whistled through abandoned houses of either the ones who escaped or the ones who are dead...

_Oh, Death,  
Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

Explosions sounded as alchemists destroyed buildings crushing many and made fire burning everything in its path and screams of the dieing rang in a chorus into the air being carried with the wind as more screams joined them and others died out.

_Oh, Death, оh Death,  
my name is Death and the end ïs here..._

_**(END OF GORE)**_

The last words echoed across the field seeming to send a pulse of sorrow, and if you looked close enough at the battlefield you would see a few people hesitated and looked around to spot where the voice came from but none could find the owner of the beautiful voice.

A small tear rolled down her face, despite her sadistic tendonitis she did have a soft side and it both infuriated her and delighted her.

It infuriated because it was her weakness that none of the other humonculi had a sorrow that ran deep that they never felt. It made her feel weak, but then it delighted her.

It reminded her that she was still half human and somewhere deep down she still had a capacity to maybe be cared for to have someone maybe care if she lived or died _again, _but she is a monster now. She knows she is a monster because of her enjoyment of the pain of humans who suffer because of her twisted illusion games. Her love of deceiving and conning people into lies or half truths then watching them suffer.

She is a monster that none would ever truly care for.

Farther put up with her presence because she is useful nothing else,but it was something she cherished to be useful to have purpose it is why she helped them and why he let her stay even though she is the only homunculus he didn't create well except for wrath ,but he was sill partially made by Father, but she wasn't even truly fully homunculus either she is half _human_ to with a half _human _soul.

Like Wrath she supposed except different because he wasn't truly melded with the human soul that used to have control of the body that he now resided in.

With her there is no separate consciousnesse_s _she _is Dec_eit and she _is_ human to.

That human part that she tried to cover, but it was still there and it was showing right now through her sorrow for the pain of the retched humans below dieing because of something _she _helped create. She hated caring for _them_.

Her thoughts where halted.

"Hey Deceit stop staring at the insects and come on."said Envy landing on the roof she is on.

She continued to stare out at the battle until her voice came in a soft murmur.

"They truly are hopeless aren't they Nii-san? They all kill each other and endless cycle of bloodshed..."

...He stared at her back. "Yes they truly are all hopeless scum,stop being so soft bighearted towards the insects and come on we've got to go report to Father!"

"OK Nii-san I'm coming!" She said suddenly happily jumping up and turning towards him to then run to his side where she almost always seemed to stay.

It is almost unnerving how fast she could switch emotions, but of course maybe it wasn't the emotions she switched off, but rather the mask she switched on Envy mused to himself.

He whacked her on the back of the head "stop calling me Nii-san" he really didn't care anymore because no matter how hard he hit her she would still call him Nii-san, but it was fun to watch her rub the back of her head in slight pain, like she was now and saying an almost inaudibly "Ow", before she turned off her previous illusion keep her unseen on top of the roof and put another in place masking her and Envy's presence.

He jumped off the building and turned into a soldier just encase Deceit's illusion wore off. He then sprinted through the battlefield Deceit following soon after.

" A purpose it is for a purpose she reminded herself"as she followed Envy's fast movements.

**Well how did you like it? Was it cool, AWESOME, horrible or OK? Did you like the song I picked? Oh and as you can tell her sin is Deceit I thought it would be obvious but what ever, and the song in the last chapter was from Hocus Pocus :) So no one gets cookies :( But you all get consolation cake instead WOOHOO!** **So hope this chapter gives a little insight to Deceit motives and shows that she is not completely evil just mostly :D.** **So anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please review and give an opinion on this chapter or the whole story. ****And I want to know do you think Deceit is to cliche do you think she is a good oc I WANT TO KNOW !**


	4. Flashbacks and a history

He felt a extreme pain deep in his chest, he felt empty. But he did it he thought to himself as he looked down at the pile of flesh with only a tuft of light brown hair. You could barely see it breathed and each breath sounded like a wheeze.

She was beautiful in his eyes. She was _alive._

**_Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next_**

She survived the night as he paced around the room trying to decide how to keep her alive. The only option he could think of was sick and twisted ,but to keep his baby sister. He paused. Her smile flashed through his half insane mind.

To have his sister smile again ,to have her run, jump ,laugh , and say Big brother again. To get rid of his guilt and have the only joyous thing left in his half empty life. Yes it might just be worth it.

**_Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next_**

He dragged another drugged person onto the circle the person groaned but styed in his drugged indused slumber. This was his twentieth time doing this he becoming more experienced. She was better now bt she needed more.

His hair was ratted and his clothes disheveled and his eyes held no light. She was his life , his very being, half his very _soul_.

He carefully placed the now vague form of a girl into the middle of the circle ,her eye sockets where still hallow,her arms and legs where almost just bone, her skin was rotted in some places and her breath came in short bursts but he would fix all that she would be just how he remembered her.

**_Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next_**

"This is sick"said a officer as he looked at a pile of dead bodies some where young ,some old some with faces fixed in horror ,some with decaying flesh flecking off different parts of their dead bodys,but they all had one thing in common they had that glassy eyed look in their eyes that only the dead could achieve.

"Hey sir come look at this"called a newer recruit called from the other side of the basement.

"What is i"...

His words caught in his thoart at what he saw. A circle on the floor with five fresh corpses aranged around it. "Get me Central we have a rouge alchemist on the loose."

"Sir I don't think that will be necessary."said the recruit his voice shaking.

"Why not" said the officer annoyed.

"Because I think I found him"said the recruit his voice shaking and his eyes wide.

He walked to the area and roughly pushed aside the recruit and found a old man probably was in his late sixties early seventies dead on the floor with a dagger wound through his heart.

**_Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next_**

"Mom!"cried a little boy on the verge of tears.

"Mommy where are you"he clutched at his teddy as he searched through the rubble. Desperately his eyes darted around.

"I am here baby"said a soft voice and the boy turned and saw his mother and was relieved. He ran to her and buried his face into her stomach.

"I-I was so scared a-nd lost I t-thought you w-where dead"! He wept wetting her front and wrinkling her shirt as he clung to her forming little fists around the cloth of her shirt.

"Shh its OK"said his Mother as she stroked his mused up hair in soothing manner.

He heard the soft sound of the unsheathing of metal and pain erupted in his back. He stumbled back and his eyes widened as he returned to reality the illusion shimmering out of existence.

With the illusion gone he could now see the grinning face of a little browned haired girl with a blooded dagger. She brought it to her lips and licked the blade.

"Sorry to disappoint Mommy's been long dead and now so are you"she giggled into her hand as the man sunk to his knees and slowly died of blood loss.

"Your so slow Deceit I mean I know you like to play with the people you kill ,but is it necessary to take so long"said a busty blacked haired women in very revealing dress as she leaned against a building.

"You wouldn't understand the joy of it Lust. The way they are hopeful and happy and to have it all ripped from them at once its so _delightful_"her eyes looked insane as a grin as wide as her face took over her features.

"Its to bad I didn't have more time I could have drawn it out longer"she giggled. It was a girlish sound one that a little girl might do when playing with dolls.

"I guess I wouldn't just don't let it slow you down to much when it counts, or Father will be displeased."Lust lazily said she examined her fingernails.

"OK sissy I wont!"the seemingly little girl chirped at the older homunculus.

Lusts eye twitched but she said nothing.

**_Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next Next_**

"Deceit".

She didn't have to turn to know who the owner of the voice was, she knew it was Pride behind her.

"Your mission is not complete Father grows tired of your games." he said in a cold voice as he stood behind her in the shadows.

"Is it Father that grows tired of me or you Pride?"she continued to stare at the opposite wall in front of her not even bothering to turn and face him.

He paused."You know your mission and although you have no connections to Father I expect you to remember what he has done for you what he has given you"his voice was cold and calculating.

"If you betray us on your mission or disrupt our plan I won't hesitate to eliminate you. I know of your pity for the humans, your _guilt_ ,and Father is not blind"his shadows pooled around her feet in a threatening manner.

"I will complete the mission I will not disrupt the plan and I will not betray the Homunculus or Father. And my feelings will not get in the way I wont let them"

"You better hope they don't we don't need _weaklings._" The shadows retreated and pride slowly disappeared.

Her fists balled up and she punched the wall making a dent. She then walked out of the room and onto the streets. She couldn't put it off any longer she had to do her mission.

**This chapters was mostly flashbacks and background info I will get back to the Elric brothers soon .**

**So some background stuff kinda a really dark chapter O_o wasn't expecting it to turn out so depressing and creepy but hey the story writes itself. And I bet your wondering what her mission is hehe you'll have to wait. And her brother did she kill him or did someone else dun dun dunnnnnn anyways sorry I didn't update for a while hoped you liked the chapter and more cake to all the reviewers.:D :D :D so yeah thanks you for reviewing. And tell me do y'all like the dark turn or is it to much is she cliche is story completely boring and you want to stab me in the face (I hope not) Please tell me .**


	5. REWRITE

**Sorry everyone Im rewriting this whole story so look out for the rewrite :D the rewrite will be better and have a more focused plot better descripition and grammar :)**


End file.
